Phalaenopsis hybrid cultivar Artemisa.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Artemisaxe2x80x99.
The new Phalaenopsis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lochristi, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Phalaenopsis cultivars.
The new Phalaenopsis originated from a cross made by the Inventor in June, 1994, in Lochristi, Belgium, of a proprietary Phalaenopsis hybrid selection identified as MFB001 as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Phalaenopsis hybrid selection identified as MFR035 as the male, or pollen, parent.
The new Phalaenopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium. The selection of this plant was based on its compact plant habit and purple flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium, has shown that the unique features of this new phalaenopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Phalaenopsis has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Artemisaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Artemisaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and compact plant habit with relatively short flower stems.
2. Short dark green leaves.
3. Showy purple-colored flowers.
4. Freely flowering, about 10 to 15 flowers and flower buds per raceme.
5. Excellent flower longevity, flowers last about 8 weeks on the plant.
Plants of the new Phalaenopsis can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection MRB001. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lochristi, Belgium, plants of the new Phalaenopsis are more compact, have shorter flowering stems and have more rounded leaf apices than plants of the selection MRB001. Plants of the new Phalaenopsis can be compared to plants of the white-flowered male parent, the selection MFR035. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lochristi, Belgium, plants of the new Phalaenopsis have darker green leaves than plants of the selection MFR035.